


Enjoy Your Meal | Kurodachi AU

by suncheekies



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncheekies/pseuds/suncheekies
Summary: Along with the mind-reading magic, Chef!Adachi also discovers he has an unexpected admirer.--Credits to Yuu Toyota for Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! for the characters.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Enjoy Your Meal | Kurodachi AU

**Author's Note:**

> chef!adachi
> 
> A couple of Japanese dishes are mentioned but the only two noteworthies are: 
> 
> Tonkatsu : a Japanese dish that consists of a breaded, deep-fried/tempura pork cutlet.
> 
> Tamagoyaki : [see Cherry magic Ep2 (8:24 minutes) where Kurosawa makes this for Adachi] A type of Japanese omelette, which is made by rolling together several layers of fried egg.

“One  _ Shoyu Ramen _ bowl coming up!” “Order of large-sized  _ Gyu-Tama Don _ is ready for take-away.” “Oni-san can I get an extra slice of beef?” “Pass me the salt please.”...and  _ Urabe Restaurant _ is bustling with customers right at the lunch hours. 

Apart from the bubbling cacophony of voices, Adachi - a newbie part-timer could also make out strange comments, almost like a discourse of someone’s mind. 

“Arghhhh the magic is annoying.”

Adachi has heard of this mind-reading ability being bestowed upon virgins who hit their thirties, in tabloids and such— in fact, it was a recurring theme in a manga he read quite recently called  _ Cherry Magic _ . 

A week into acquiring this magic, nothing seemed to have changed in his life, except for the unwanted sneak-peak into people’s mind he can’t help but venture into when he accidentally touches them.

“One regular  _ Tonkatsu _ please.” Adachi’s ears perk up while his eyes trace to find the owner of the voice. 

It was Kurosawa. Everyone knew Kurosawa. He was a fine hardworking man and basically the talk of the  _ street.  _ Adachi has always admired him from afar, even wanting to become someone like him— the thought he relinquishes often because of his complex. 

Kurosawa has always loved the restaurant downtown. It was cheap, close to his office, and served the best pork tonkatsu he’s ever had. Moreover, it also started serving sweet  _ tamagoyaki,  _ his favorite _ ,  _ during lunch recently. 

__

Adachi brought over the meal to Kurosawa when he heard “ _ The tamagoyaki looks fluffy. He’s happy today. _ ” while noticing the curve on his lips.

“Eh?”

“Huh?”

They both look at each other in confusion before the young chef takes his bow and leaves. Adachi realized that this was the first time he heard Kurosawa’s inner monologue, after him being absent for a whole week last week. He was relieved at the latter’s comment. The first half specifically. But the other half left him in a state of turmoil. 

This kept happening every day since. 

From “ _ Oh the sauce looks pale- is something bothering him? _ ” 

to “ _ Something good must’ve happened to him! I can smell the sweetness of the tamagoyaki from here. _ ” 

and also “ _ Hmm the eggs look a little overcooked, I guess he’s tired. _ ” Adachi almost returns the plate back at that comment if only Kurosawa didn’t eagerly place it on his table.

It’s a no-brainer that the person Kurosawa referring to was Adachi— well obviously because Tonkatsu is his area of expertise. But the question which leaves him in turmoil is why the handsome employee thinking about him? 

He is happy though. That a person like Kurosawa notices his cooking, which also helps him in improving it but for him to also observe his mannerisms makes him feel weird in his stomach.

A good weird? Bad weird? No one knows, not even himself, yet.

-

Weekends meant a trip to the supermarket to check for fresh produce and buy necessities but what he didn’t expect was to run into Kurosawa right in the middle of his shopping excursion.

“Ah Adachi-kun hello, out for shopping?” Kurosawa asked beaming a gentle smile to which the other replied, “Um Yes. Kurosawa-san.” 

The latter felt a sense of awkwardness since it was the very first time they had a proper conversation. 

_ He knows my name wow… Hm..’ wow?!’  _ He couldn’t quite understand why he felt strangely happy knowing that Kurosawa knows his name. He quickly shifts his gaze which falls upon the latter’s trolley. It had everything except food. Healthy food to be exact.

“Aren’t you going to buy vegetables, rice, and such….” Adachi pauses for a while when Kurosawa gives him a confused look “.....you only have instant ramen and some eggs.” With some more confidence he continued, “You always order meat in the restaurant too….um what I mean to say is, Kurosawa-san should try to eat more healthy food.”

Kurosawa gave a gleeful chuckle which left the chef feeling muddled. “I don’t actually know how to cook.” Adachi almost looked shocked. He didn’t realize a perfect man like him could also fall short somewhere.

“  _ I disappointed him, didn’t I... _ ” Adachi realized this was the taller man’s inner monologue and without any further pause, he spoke, “That not true.. Eh yeah I mean it’s fine. I’ve heard you are diligent at work and often do overtime so it’s obvious that you don’t get time for yourself.” Kurosawa was surprised. “You noticed me...Adachi-kun?” 

The chef couldn’t help but fumble at the comment that earned Kurosawa a good laugh and later apologized to him for the tease.

A tinge of red could be seen on both of the men’s ears.

“Thank you for your concern. I will take better care of myself.” 

They exchanged smiles. The atmosphere between them became more comfortable and unnaturally warm this winter. And Adachi liked that. “Also,” Kurosawa continued, “could we drop the honorifics? It feels strange when we both are the same age.”

“Sure. Kurosawa.” Adachi finished with a nod.

“Then, see you later, Adachi.”

-

Few days since the shopping trip, and nothing felt out of place, the lunch rush was the same, Adachi still heard unwanted information from people, Kurosawa still orders his regular Tonkatsu, yet sometimes asks for other dishes - for his health, of course, Kurosawa also seems to have gotten a haircut, his long locks no longer cover his other eyes with a beautiful shade of hazel brown —

“Wait. Why am I thinking about Kurosawa?” a bewildered Adachi thought.

That’s when he registered the fact that he has been noticing the other man quite often than usual. Not only that, he slowly got conscious of him, his touches, and his thoughts. 

For instance, once when he “read” Kurosawa’s mind, he discovered that he has a mole on his own neck; the other got worried when he saw a bandaid wrapped on Kuro’s finger which turned out to be just a paper cut; or the time he got upset when the other man didn’t visit his shop - which was odd ‘cause he never felt this way with any other customer.. _.friend _ ?

Adachi felt things were going too fast but slow at the same time. He couldn’t put a finger as to what he was feeling, after all, he has never been in love or knew how the feeling of being loved felt like. He just knew he felt warm, from deep within, and that felt good.

-

Kurosawa knew Adachi was special to him the moment he ate his tamagoyaki. Part of the reason was how well his favorite side dish was made, also part of it was he could sense the food was made assiduously while the rest of the reason is still a mystery. And before he could realize it, he had already fallen for Adachi and his every little thing.

Being selfish is what Yuichi could never fully comprehend. He always felt like he was on the receiving end which gave birth to his overly considerate persona. He never regretted being selfless, but on certain days, expectations and commitments seemed so overbearingly heavy that weighed on him in the form of fatigue. 

A time was when he only curled in bed or took hours in the shower until he could feel the weight being lifted but that wasn’t needed anymore now that he had tamagoyaki, Urabe Restaurant...Adachi. The latter had this comforting presence, warm yet so gentle, and his food - one bite and it hugged his worries away. He only saw the chef from afar, but he could make out his hands swiftly working on the orders, his gaze that never seem to waver, his cheeks so fluffy revealing his dimples at the slightest curve of his lips, his messy hair completing the adorable semblance. However, the most impressive thing were his eyes, which gleamed like the moonlight reflecting on still water yet holding that passion of cooking almost like he visualized the dish as if it were already made in front of him.

Kurosawa could write poems on Adachi. 

Yeah, your usual unrequited crush things.

-

“ _ Fluffy tamagoyaki just like his cheeks. _ ” Adachi almost dropped the plate at that. How else was the naive man supposed to react at such an endearing comment? If it hadn’t been for the bandana wrapped around his forehead over his ears, Kurosawa wouldn’t have missed the chance at seeing the chef’s ears painted as red as the cherry tomato on the plate. 

But what actually made Adachi skip a beat was when Kurosawa asked for his number, for reasons he stated as “convenience”, which was not entirely false but Kurosawa just wanted something to mask his flirtatious advances. Adachi though puzzled, couldn’t exactly reject him - more like he was happy and he accepted it somewhere in his heart.

-

They say the suns watches what you do, but the moon knows all your secrets, and it does, for Adachi did not have anyone but the moon as his companion. It wasn’t that he didn’t wish to have friends, rather he never got the chance to socialize properly, so when Kurosawa messages him on this moonlit night, he didn’t know what do to, but what he knew was he couldn’t see him disappointed.

_ ‘Hello, this is Kurosawa. Are you still awake Adachi?’  _ The message read, and before Adachi could respond, a new ding was heard along with  _ ‘Sorry to bother you this late, I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be able to stop by the shop tomorrow. _ ’ 

‘ _ Okay. _ ’ The chef couldn’t type more ‘cause first, he didn’t have any experience with friends other than his college roommate Tsuge, and second, his heart was beating too much clouding his thought process. 

He let out a soft chuckle at the Good Night sticker Kurosawa sent and mentally called it cute which took him back once again. He ended their conversation with a ‘ _ you too. _ ’ 

  
  


“Is this ‘ _ like _ ’?” he asked the moon, knowing well he won’t get an answer in return.

“I want it to be ‘ _ like _ ’.” His expression softens now that he has the answer to the rollercoaster of emotions he went through the past weeks. 

\--

Busy was the entire day since it was the month-end. Adachi knew he missed Kurosawa, even more than the last time he was absent, but the surge of customers and their never-ending orders dispelled his thoughts momentarily. 

Night fell and the once crowded evening slowly dispersed into it. The restaurant was to be closed when the door unbarred, revealing a tall figure, huffing “Is it still open?” 

Adachi’s eyes widened at the sight of the man. It was Kurosawa. The chef only gave him a confused nod when the other man continued, “Could I get a regular Tonkatsu?”

The manager side-eyed Kurosawa and said, “You’re lucky, we were just about to close. Adachi, take his order and close the shop when it gets done.” Adachi took a bow and proceeded to make the dish.

“I’m sorry.” Kurosawa apologised sounding almost desperate.

“Ah no, it’s alright. But you weren’t supposed to come today?” Adachi questioned.

“I’m sorry I lied. I wanted to meet you in private.” There was a pause before he continued. “I didn’t want to impose on you on the phone that's why I thought of this way.”

Adachi was visibly confused yet he never stopped the cooking, he knew the man was tired and hungry. He presented the Tonkatsu set with the tamagoyaki in front of Kurosawa when the latter asks him to sit with him. The chef was nervous, excited, confused all at the same time, his gaze fixed upon tatami mat below their feet, his fingers playing nervously, but, above all, he felt at ease with the other man’s presence. 

“ _ I like you, Adachi. Not the like as a friend’s but as a lover’s. _ ” 

Blood rushed through Adachi’s cheeks, ears, and nape. His heart almost was about to leap before he mustered the courage to look up into Kurosawa’s eyes only to find him happily chewing into the tonkatsu meat. It then dawned upon him that he subconsciously read the latter’s mind through the touch of their toes.

Adachi’s visions started to cloud. He was angry, disappointed, and wanted to scream. The magic took away his first confession. He felt happy but the sadness he felt overpowered the joy in the other’s emotions.

“Kurosawa. I’m sorry.” When the man mentioned meet’s his eyes with the chef, he could see the tears. Though alarmed and worried, he tried to keep his composure, placed his hand above the other’s and gently stroked it. 

“What happened Adachi? Are You alright?” Kurosawa asked, concerned.

The heat from Kurosawa’s hand on his burned like the sun’s rays in summer. A lot was going on in Adachi’s mind and before he knew it he blurted out things he would regret later.

“I can read minds. Do you know of the hoax about virgins who hit thirty acquiring magic? That’s who I am. A magic-user. I hate this. A lot. But I stopped hating it the day I touched you. You cared about me. Noticed my food. Noticed me. Liked me. Yes, I even heard your confession. I- I ruined everything I’m so sorry. I’m terrible for reading your mind without your permission. I even started liking you but this might also be driven by the magic. I don’t know what I feel anymore. I am sorry Kurosawa. I don’t want you to hate me.” Adachi uttered crestfallen.

This was a lot to take in for Kurosawa. For anyone. But the man collected himself seeing that earnest yet dejected look in Adachi’s eyes and spoke, 

“I believe you, Adachi. And I don’t hate you. I could never.” while showing the gentlest smile which put the other man at ease.

“Adachi, could I ask you something?” 

He nodded his head which Kurosawa took as a yes.

“Why do you make me sweet tamagoyaki?” 

The question puzzled Adachi at first before he realized it.

“You noticed that?”

“I did. From the menu to the customers, none had tamagoyaki for lunch sets then why did you make it, for me?”

The man bit his lips before he spoke, “You don’t like spicy food.”

“I noticed that when you ate the Tonkatsu. I admired how well you ate the dish I made, but I also noticed your uncomfortable-ness with the spice. So...I thought of making sweet tamagoyaki since it’s easy and it is your favorite—” He recollected the events of a particular office party at the restaurant where a drunk Kurosawa confessed to the newbie Adachi about his favorite side dish.

Then it struck Adachi that he had been noticing Kurosawa even before he got hold of the magic. He thought he wished to become someone like Kurosawa, but deep inside he wanted Kurosawa to notice him too, and before he could process everything, his thoughts were cut in by Yuichi holding a piece of the neatly rolled omelette pressed slightly against the chef’s lips.

Taking the cue, he bit into it chewing off half the piece while Kurosawa helped himself with the other half. 

“How does it taste?” That was the first time Adachi was asked about his opinions on his own dish.

“It tastes...sweet. It’s good.”

“But I taste love.” Kurosawa confessed. 

Adachi’s heart skipped a beat, for the second time in his life. 

Kurosawa cupped the other’s hands in his, pressing them tightly.

“Don’t hear what my mind says, hear what my heart has to say.” 

He puts on a confident smile before continuing, “For me keeping others before myself became such a natural cycle to the point I hurt myself for not reaching their expectations. People like me for the surface I present and leave me at my exhaustion. Then I met you. You were strange - alone yet happy, busy yet content. I envied you but this envy soon turned into admiration and before I knew it, it took the form of love.”

Adachi could feel the other’s hands shivering with nervousness. Kurosawa was as nervous as he was.

“I thought watching you from afar and eating my favorite meal made by you was enough., but I grew greedier as the time passed and at how often our paths crossed. I got to thank your magic for that. It helped you get closer to me, didn’t it?” 

Both of them could feel a huge weight being lifted from their shoulders. Adachi couldn’t describe how elated and free he was feeling and to think he thought he’d regret outing himself to Kurosawa moments ago.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Then,” Kurosawa got up from his seat prompting Adachi to get up as well, then only to go down on one knee and continued,

“This time I say it with my heart.” He gushed

“Adachi, I love you. Would you be my boyfriend?”

With a momentary pause to gather himself, Adachi replied, gleefully,

“Yes.”

The two men hugged each other, embracing the warmth and feelings in the silence of that winter night. 

“I love you too.” Adachi assented.

Kurosawa broke from their hug, cupping the other man’s cheeks and pressing their forehead together before giving him the gentlest kiss, which Adachi returned, making Kurosawa smile in their kiss.

“You taste like tamagoyaki.” the taller man blurted making the both of them laugh. 

They shared another hug before Adachi went in to bring another helping of dinner to replace their cold food, and places it across Kurosawa who seemed hungry. (for reasons Adachi don’t know of, yet)

He chuckled, “ _ Enjoy your meal _ .”

  
  


  * end



**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I finally wrote a fic haha. As you can see from the sorta rushed and messy plot that it's written by an unskilled first-timer and that is me and this is my first fic.  
> The setting is loosely based on the manga Otoko Yamome Mo Hana ha Saku (check it out it's amazing and all the works of the author).  
> Do let me know how you like this fic. Also, English ain't my first language so go easy on me haha jk lol.  
> All and every constructive criticism is accepted :)
> 
> That said, have a happy new year!


End file.
